


Heart of Steel

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm, Sex, Smoking, breakdowns, insecure!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***GOING ON HIATUS*** Louis has secrets, secrets he doesn't want people to know. That's why he doesn't let people get close to him, he doesn't want anyone's help. All he needs to do is protect his little sister and survive. Harry is the boy who comes back to his old town after years, and notices Louis' troubles. People keep telling him to stay away from the “Tommo”, because he's a bad egg, but Harry can tell that under all that hard skin, he just wanted to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty peoples I literally typed up three different ideas for a story and this is the one I chose for right now. I might post one of the other ones but I'm not sure yet. I wanted to see how you guys like this one, and then I'll debate on whether I should continue, or just post the other one. :)
> 
> Note: Another thing, help me out with some of the relationships, should there be some Ziall, Niam, or Ziam...or should I throw Josh into the mix, or even Perrie. 
> 
> Think bout that yeah ^__^

Years Ago~

 

“Now Lou gimm—“But mum I want them now pleaseeee.” Louis whined, tugging at the bottom of his mums skirt. Jay gave a sigh but continued to look for her keys in her purse, “Now boo what did I tell you earlier.” she tsks. Louis pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, “If I behave and look after Lottie you'd be bring me back Twizzlers.” he recites. Jay looks down at Louis with raised eyebrows, not liking the tone her son was having. 

Finally finding her keys she called for Fizz to come downstairs. Louis followed his mum to the door as his little sister came running behind them. He whined again, “How come she get's to goooo!!!” Louis was not liking this at all, it was totally unfair. Jay sighed before turning to Louis again, “I have to get her some new shoes.” she said.

Louis opens his mouth to speak again but Jay cuts him, “Louis.” she starts, Louis huffs, “Alright....jeez.”

Jay can't help but chuckle at her son, the boy was so damn stubborn, “Besides didn't daddy want your help with his carvings.” she says, and that just makes Louis even more upset. Because that was not his father, his real dad is somewhere else in London. Louis might've been eight when there parents split up, but he new exactly what was happening. He watched his dad pack all his stuff, get in his car and didn't look back. Two years later his mum re-married to Vince, and Louis didn't like him, not one bit. 

The man always smelled of cigarettes and beers, Louis wondered why his mum even found the man attractive. Louis knew his mum was lonely, could tell by the look in her eyes. However he was hoping that his mum would've picked someone...less sleazy looking.

“Vince is not my dad, and no I won't help him with his stupid carvings.” Louis grumbled under his breath.

Jay knew where this was going, when she married she could tell that Louis wasn't to fond of Vince. She was hoping after he moved in and got comfortable that things would settle down between them. However Louis doesn't want to even be in the same room as the man, let alone live with him. She gives another sigh and brings Louis into a hug.

“Listen, I know you miss your father and that things are a bit different now.” Jay tries to sympathize, “But he's trying Louis and you gotta try to.” She says softly, backing up to push Louis' fringe out of his face. The boy sighed before nodding his head, “Alright.” he mutters. Jay gave him a smile and kissed his forehead.

“I'll be back soon alright Boo, love you.” she says, grabbing her purse. Louis only frowns, muttering a whatever under his breath.

Jay shook her head, promising herself to have nice long chat with her son, when she gets back.

-

“It's your fault!!!!” 

“You greedy little shit!!!”

Louis crawled into his closet trying to get away from Vince's yelling. “L....Lou m'scared.” Lottie says, starting to cry 

Louis tried to stop his own tears from falling, and calm his sister down. He hugged her to his chest and covered her ears so that she doesn't hear the nasty words coming out of Vinces' mouth. Times like these he wished his mum was here, she always knew how to calm any kind of situation down. Louis was never good with his sisters crying, never knowing what to say and right now was no different.

“Fucking fag, get your ass out here now!!!”

“I'll make you pay you little shit I swear!!”

Lottie started to cry harder and by now Louis was crying to, because he knew it was. He knew it was his fault that....that....

\--

“Lou!”

Louieeee!”

“Louis!”

Louis jerked awake to see his thirteen year old sister staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes a bit took look at her, “S'wrong.” he said noticing her tear-stained cheeks. Louis moved over like he always does, so that Lottie could clime in with him. She gripped the front of his shirt, “Had a bad dream, and Vince has one those hookers in his room.” she mumbled. Louis nodded in understanding, “Your not the only one.” Louis answered.

Lottie turned her face up, “Was it about mum?” she asked. Louis' gaze went from her to the ceiling, as he let out a long sigh.

“Yeah.” Louis says, not really wanting to talk about it. Lottie knew that his brother has these dreams almost every night. She knows because sometimes when Louis starts to cry in his sleep, she'll be the one to comfort him. 

“What was your dream about?” Louis changes the subject. Lottie frowned, turning her face into the pillow.

Louis turned to hug her, “Bout mum to?” he whispers.

“Yeah.”

This makes Louis painfully aware that that he is the cause of his little sisters dreams. He's the reason why she wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night screaming for her mum. Or sometimes she'll be sitting in Fizz's room crying, and holding her sisters favorite stuff animal to her chest. It's also his fault that Vince is being more than ass than when he first met him. 

It's all his fault, all because he wanted a pack of Twizzlers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh you just a little bit more info about Lou, I cut this one in half so its a bit shorter than you guys are usually used to. But yeah, bit of hitting but that's about it.

Chapter 2

 

It was a peaceful Sunday and Louis was up early in the old treehouse in his backyard. Lottie was at one of her friends house down the street, studying for some test. He had to remind himself to be home by eight so that she doesn't get stuck in the house with Vince; whose out somewhere....with him he could be at some whore house or actually at work. Louis let his head fall back against the wall, letting his eyes slip shut. He inhaled deeply, the smell of smoke and burned skin went up his nose, he smiled.

The cigarette in his hand made its way to his thigh again, letting it sink down into his skin. He hissed at first, letting the pain run through his body, loving the feeling it created. He brought the cig away before stubbing it out on the floor. Louis' eyes lifted to the little window, today was a really nice day; blue skies, nothing but sun and singing birds. The whole scene just looked happy, like a good day to go to the park or something.

Louis scoffed though, because the way he was feeling right now was such a contradiction to the outside scenery. His back, stomach, and jaw still hurts from last night, from the beating he got. Vince was drinking again, and thought it'd be nice to use Louis as a fucking punching bag. He remembered Vince walking into his room, while Louis was helping Lottie with her piano. Louis could just tell from the look on the mans face that tonight would be worse than any other night....if that was possible. So he told Lottie to stay in his room and lock the door while he pushed Vince out. 

He sighed, his whole body throbbing with pain. Things wouldn't be like this if his mum was still here. He wouldn't be getting hurt by the asshole she married, he wouldn't have to fear for Lottie's safety all the time and he sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here burning his skin and feeling sorry for himself. But let's not get into that last one, it's something Louis doesn't really want to think about right now. 

He pulled his jeans back up and stood up, it was probably about time to go over to Zayn's. Walking over he opened the little door and stepped down on the ladder. A cool breeze brushed passed his bare shoulders, shivers racking his body. He quickly made his way inside to find his jacket and beanie; going into his room he found it then made his way to the front door. Just before he got the chance to even open it, Vince came flying in; knocking Louis straight on the floor.

“Shit.” Vince mumbled staggering inside the house. Louis was holding his now busted lip, as he shakily stood up from the floor. “The hell were you doing standing in front of the door like that idiot.” Vince hisses, pushing pass Louis but the younger boy wouldn't take that. He reached forward and shoved the man forward almost making him fall. 

“The fuck are you doing already drunk, didn't you have to work today?” Louis seethed. Vince took a step, corner Louis against the door. The boy didn't bat an eye, he wasn't afraid of Vince, not on Sundays. The reason why was because the man was smart and didn't want Louis going to school with any kind of bruises. “What I do in my free time is my damn business.” Vince sneered, pointing a finger in my chest.

“Yeah well when the water gets cut off again because your ass doesn't want to work, it becomes my business.” Louis said back, not flinching at all when Vince raised his hand. Louis looked the man dead in his gray eyes, waiting for something to happen. There's silence for a good minute before he closes his eyes and turns around, walking away to the kitchen. Louis wiped at his lips again, making a face at the sting. “Fucker.” he mumbled under his breath, he snatched up his beanie that had fallen to the floor. 

Without another look he turned and walked outside, grabbing his skateboard on the way. Vince was such a fucking asshole, Louis couldn't stand him. The man just got under his skin and he was just so damn infuriating; that's what pisses Louis off the most. Vince had so much power of Louis and the boy hated it. He sighed again and turned the corner, “Almost there.” he muttered to himself. His pocket buzzed telling him that he just got a text; before he could even check who it was, he was knocked of his skateboard.

 

“Fuck.” Louis cried, falling flat on his back. He groaned feeling his bruised back throb in pain from the impact. Sitting up he looked up to see Nick staring down at him with fist balled up. “Watch where your fucking going Tommo.” he spat. Louis rolled his eyes and got off the ground, dusting off his pants. 

“Right cause I was totally in your way Nick.” He muttered. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Nick, or even be round the asshole. His blood was still pumping with anger from running into Vince before leaving the house. 

“Trying to start something faggot.” Nick growled. Louis' nose flared at the comment, he was in no way ashamed of who he was. However he had a problem with Nick, or anybody for that matter giving him titles. He knew that he was gay since he was thirteen; kissing the cute curly haired boy that lived across from him all those years ago proved it. Louis flipped up his skateboard, trying to calm himself down.

“Look Nick I'm not trying to start anything with you so could you kindly get the fuck out my way?” Louis asked boldly. 

A cold breeze blew by, a whirlwind of leaves blowing pass them. Louis didn't even see it coming, but he sure as hell felt the pain rocketing from his cheek. He spat out some blood before looking back to Nick, who had victorious smirk on his face. Louis tried, and like really tried to not boil over. But the look on Nicks face reminded him of Vince and he wasn't going to stand around to be someone else punching bag....again.

So he punched back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment&Kudos <3 Nxt chapter will be tomorrow....hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated, tell me what you think!!! c:


End file.
